The practice of dyeing using reactive dyes has recently led to increased requirements regarding the quality of the dyeings and the profitability of the dyeing process. There consequently continues to be a demand for novel reactive dyes which have improved properties, in particular in respect of application.
Reactive dyes which have a high degree of exhaustion and a high degree of fixing, in particular no alkaline after-treatment for removal of unfixed dye being necessary, are nowadays required for dyeing. These dyes should furthermore have a good tinctorial yield and a high reactivity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,049 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,698 disclose fibre-reactive dioxazine dyes. However, the known dyes do not meet all of the requirements mentioned.